


Hurricane

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Cardiff Electric 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee, Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past injury, mentions of hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halt and Catch Fire AU with Sebastian as Joe MacMillan and Blaine as Cameron Howe. (Set in 1983)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that has not seen the show, here is a small summary to clear some things up that may be confusing:
> 
> Joe MacMillan (Sebastian) is a 35 year old, hard-driving former IBM sales executive who oozes charisma. When he shows up at Cardiff Electric, he essentially bulldozes his way into a senior position on the sales team. Once he has the job, he immediately orchestrates a plan to reverse-engineer his former employer's product and build something better, but his ultimate agenda is unknown. He hires 20 year old, college dropout Cameron Howe (Blaine) to write an operating system from scratch on her own, while she and Joe explore a volatile romance.
> 
> Also, too anyone that hasn't seen the show, I highly suggest checking it out. It's amazing.

The rain and wind outside seem to get louder as each hour passes. Living in Dallas, Texas, meant going through the big hurricane storms that occur every year. The house is empty, all of his roommates are hold up at the local arcade, as they are most weekends. Normally, he would be with them, but things at work had been stressful lately, and he wanted some time alone. Seeing Sebastian every day since their fight last week had been even more stressful.

Blaine huffs at the sound of insistent knocking on the front door. Grumbling, he stands from his place on the couch, and makes his way to the foyer. With a jerk of the doorknob, he swings the door open. The figure in front of him is drenched head to toe, standing out in the pouring rain.

 “What do you want?” Blaine demands, obviously not thrilled by the site of the man standing before him.

“Do you have anybody?” Sebastian says in rush, gasping.

“What are you talking about?” Blaine asks, confusion apparent on his face, as his eyebrows crinkle.

“If you got stuck in the hurricane, do you have anybody you would call? ...I don’t.” Sebastian confessed, desperation in his voice. A beat passes. Sebastian looks down a moment, before returning his eyes to Blaine and says, “Show me what you’ve been working on.” Blaine steps back, allowing him entrance. He grabs a towel from the hall closet and hands it Sebastian before leading him to his room. Blaine gestures to the seat in front of his computer. Sebastian collapses down in the chair with a sigh. He sits up straight, and looks up questioningly to Blaine who stands at his side.

“Press enter.” Blaine instructs. He does as he says and watches with wide eyes as the screen comes to life, and the words WHO ARE YOU? appear across the screen. He shakes out of his revere when Blaine laughs, “Don’t be rude; computer’s talking to you! Answer it.” Sebastian smiles and types out his name, SEBASTIAN SMYTHE _,_ but nothing happens. He does so, again. Nothing.

“You messing with me?” He asks Blaine, obviously confused, chuckling.

“It only does first names, right now.” Blaine says simply. Sebastian types just his first name, and watches in amazement as the computer responds. HELLO, SEBASTIAN. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up in awe. Clearly impressed, he sits back and lets out a sigh. He looks up at Blaine, pride in his eyes. They stare at each other for what feels like forever.

_(Sweat beads down their joined bodies, as Sebastian pulls Blaine close, moaning. Blaine’s little gasps and whimpers are stilted, as Sebastian kisses him roughly. Blaine pushes back, breathing heavily as he speaks, “Hold on, wait. Wait.” Sebastian stills his movements from above Blaine, looking down on him,_

_“What's wrong?” He breathes, worried he may have hurt the younger man. Blaine runs a hand down Sebastian’s toned chest and abdomen; his fingers grazing the long jagged scars that crisscross all over Sebastian’s torso._

_“How did you get these? Really?” Blaine asks, his eyes narrowed, as he stares up at his lover, his hand still resting on Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian stills, starring back at Blaine, before finally glancing down at where Blaine’s hand made contact with the rough pinkish flesh on his body._

_“I was in high school.” He says, all calm demeanor. A beat passes and he leans down, kissing Blaine on the lips, “I'd been saving up money for a long time.” Kiss. “Summer jobs and everything.” Kiss. “And I bought a '64 Chevy Nova.” Sebastian pulls back, and begins kissing his way down Blaine’s body, missing the sceptic look on the other man’s face. “Bright yellow, love at first sight. The day I got it, I took some friends out.” He peppers kisses along the inside of Blaine’s thigh between words. “And it was mid-February and cold. I mean, bitter cold. Ice on the roads. No one should've been out that night.” His trail of kisses ends abruptly when Blaine pulls Sebastian by the hair, lifting his head to look at him,_

_“Hold on…Is this true?” Blaine demands._

_“What do you mean?” Sebastian questions, feigning innocence._

_“You're lying to me.” Blaine says, rolling his eyes. Sebastian stares at him._

_“Okay.” He says, as Blaine pulls back from him, settling up against the headboard of the bed. Sebastian, sits up, chuckling slightly, “The truth is... God, this is embarrassing.” He looks everywhere but at Blaine as he speaks, “When I was a kid, I had a buddy who lived out on this farm road and there was this mill rusted to hell…One day I dared him. I said, ‘Mike’”_

_“Oh my God! Stop!” Blaine exclaims, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes settle on Sebastian, once again, “Is this another lie?” He stresses._

_“Why do you care, Blaine? I mean, honestly.” Sebastian demands._

_“Stop handling me.” Blaine shoots back. “It's just a question.”_

_“But why do you care about the answer?” Sebastian asks him, clearly becoming frustrated._

_“You are too screwed up for words.” Blaine tells him._

_“Because I don't want to tell sad stories in bed with you? - When did this become that?” Sebastian asks him outright._

_“What's ‘this’?” Blaine asks, confused._

_“Our routine? You come over whenever, I don't know, you need to, and I'm happy to oblige. Now all of a sudden you're getting pissed 'cause I don't want to play house.” Sebastian says, seriously._

_“Don't do that.” Blaine says, upset. He pulls back and stands, pulling on whatever clothes he can find, “It's just a question.”_

_“You designed the routine.” Sebastian says, laying back on the bed. Blaine groans, as he pulls on his boxers._

_“Well, it's no longer doing anything for me. This has gotten boring.” He spits out._

_“You're free to leave whenever you like.” Sebastian tells him, pretending that he does not care._

_“ **You** have gotten boring.” Blaine emphasizes, as he stands up from the bed._

_“Like I said.”_

_“You want a piece of advice, Sebastian?” Blaine asks, a bite to his words, as he leans over where Sebastian lies sideways on the bed, looking down on the older man._

_“Not really.” Sebastian responds, his voice bored._

_“Your whole thing, it attracts people, but it won't keep them around. Authenticity is what inspires people. If you want to lead people, you have to show them who you really are. Otherwise, you're just a thousand dollar suit with nothing inside.” He straightens, pulling away from Sebastian, and says as he walks away, “No one gives a shit.”)_

“When I was a kid, my mom used to take me up to the roof to look at the stars…” he paused, feeling Blaine’s steady eyes on him. “She was wild…experimented with drugs.” He took a deep breath, “One time, she let go of my hand… and I fell three stories and landed on a fence in the front yard…” he huffed, low and deep. “I spent most of the next two years in a hospital bed.” After his confession, the silence was stifling. Blaine said nothing in return. He just sat there, trying to comfort Sebastian without words. After a few moments, Blaine kneeled down, coming face to face with the other man, and grabbed his face. He kissed Sebastian’s cheek softly, then his forehead, before pressing their lips together. Mere moments passed, the two men breathing each other in, before Sebastian pulled back, “Blaine?”

“Yeah?” Blaine asked, his breathing harsh, his eyes owlish, his eyebrows furrowed.

“This is really good.” Sebastian gasped, before surging forward, and kissing Blaine once more.

 


End file.
